Confession Rehearsal
by fuafua
Summary: "I'm sorry it's so sudden but I've liked you for a long time now!" You shouldn't joke around with stuff like love. ( ) Young!Techno & Dubstep


**(based off the song: Confession Rehearsal 告白予行練by GUMI. I added a small bits but the story is the same, kinda. Might do some more Vocaloid songs.)**

'I love you. I have loved you for sometime now, and I love you even more now.' Techno's face burned a bright red.

Dubstep's face lit up just a bright.

Silence fell as the school bell rang. Everyone had gone home, no-one to see the confession being played out. Birds tweeted on the cherry blossom leaves and the cool breeze flew through the school.

Techno began to laugh and Dubstep's face cooled down.

'Seriously? Am I that convincing?' Techno had to cover her mouth.

'Urm. Yes, you were.' Dubstep frowned and started to walk out of school.

'Was I cute? Or should I be more dramatic?'

'That was fine.' Dubstep averted his eyes from her's.

'Hey! Don't be like that! I was just practicing!'

'Very good then.'

'Want to get some ramen before going home?' Techno pointed to roads which lead to small shops.

'Sure.' Dubstep sighed.

'More time to spend with you anyway!' Techno laughed and pulled him along.

/

Lying in the bath, Techno stared at her phone not far from her.

'I will tell the person I love how I really feel.' She smiled. 'But not now.'

Getting out and getting changed, Techno pulled out her phone and texted Dubstep.

'Hey, could you help me tomorrow too? I'm gonna confess tomorrow.'

'Fine, stop being so selfish though, there is only one of me to go round and my friends want some time with me too.'

'Pshh, I've known you longer.'

'Well, I need to build up my strength for the game tomorrow and then support you.'

'Will you support me?'

'For you, anything to help.'

Smiling she threw her phone on the bedside table and fell asleep.

/

The bright sun hit Techno's face as she woke up.

'Today is the day, and I've got to look perfect for him.'

Running down to breakfast after getting ready for school, she watched today's lucky horoscope, hoping for a successful day.

'OH COME ON.' Techno shouted at the TV. 'Well, make-up it is then.'

Placing on the light lip-gloss and the dark mascara, Techno was ready for her confession.

/

'DUBSTEP!' Techno waved at the ginger haired boy walking down her road.

'Morning Tech.' He waved back.

'Morning!' Techno ran up towards him and hugged him.

'Special day?' He pointed to the make-up.

'You know it! I texted you about it!' She grinned.

'Don't worry. I know you can win his heart!' He gave her a 'thumps up'.

'I think I will.' She nodded.

'Who is this person anyway?'

'If I tell you, you will tell him!' She linked arms with Dubstep.

'I know him then?' he asked.

'Yes.' She smiled.

'Give me clue please!' He begged

Techno pondered for a moment. 'He's around your age.'

'I thought you like ten year olds.'

'I hate you so much.'

Dubstep burst into laughter at his own joke.

/

'Good luck, ok? Don't let me down.' Techno returned a 'thumps up'

'I promise Tech. First goal, I'll shoot it for you.' He winked at her.

'You got it!' She raised her hand for a high-five.

'Let's go!' He high-fived her.

Running into the football field, the game began.

/

After a long match, Dubstep's team won and everyone began leaving school to have a celebratory feast at a restaurant.

'You did it! Well done!' Techno ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

'You are so lucky you got to miss all your lessons and were allowed to watch us play.'

Noticing a large group of Dubstep's friends, Techno tapped Dubstep and nodded.

'A quick rehearsal?'

'Yeah.' Dubstep's mood suddenly decreased.

'I love you, I like you, and do you want to get a drink together?' She smiled sweetly.

'Well, good luck.' He smiled falsely back.

Dubstep's friends asked him to join them. 'Sorry, I'm going home.' Dubstep replied.

They left and he began to leave.

'Wait Dubstep.'

He turned around. 'You missed-'

'I'm sorry to have lied to you, but I love you. I have loved you for sometime now, and do you want to go out tonight?' Techno blushed.

Dubstep's face lit up a bright red. 'Well, that's good, because I feel the same.'

_doki doki mune no oto kimi ni kikoete nai kana?_

**_Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart I wonder?_**ド 度

___doki doki mune no koe kimi ni kikoete hoshii no。。..._

**_The voice inside my chest, I hope you can hear it... _**

**_(crying, i wish this happened in the show, it would be s_o good... (the last lines were from the song btw.))**


End file.
